eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Martha
Martha began life as a smart drone designed by Dr. Ethan Edison, but events led to her becoming a fully functional AI. ("Bad to the Drone") Lucky 20 Dr. Eddison created Martha as a test target for various Global Dynamics weapons, designed to challenge them but to ultimately be shot down. Despite restrictions placed on how smart and sophisticated he could program the drones, Ethan was confident Martha would succeed. The drone's opponent was the VIPER system, an anti-aircraft weapon that would make the Star Wars program redundant. While being observed by the residents and corporate fixer Eva Thorne, the drones began their attack pattern. The test was progressing normally and all drones had been shot down, leaving only Martha. Taking multiple shots, Martha amazed all those viewing the test when she destroyed the VIPER before taking off. Attempts to deactivate her failed, as she had somehow managed to lock Ethan out of her network. Runaway Drone Back at the labs, Ethan explained that he had done nothing different with Martha despite everyone's suspicion that he had not remained inside parameters. What he had discovered though, was that Martha's neural network had somehow become more advanced than the one he had programmed her with. She had essentially evolved from the mental equivalent of a toddler to a teenager at a frightening pace. Concerned at the prospect of what could happen if she remained free, Carter and Lupo went out after her. Edison did warn them how ever to be careful has Martha would not respond well to threats as a result of the viper attack. The pair didn't have to wait long as Martha appeared behind Carter's vehicle. The two lead Martha into the Sheriff's Station where they attempt to trap her in the jail cell, but Martha escapes by blasting a hole in the wall. It is eventually determined that Edison's wife had a hand in upgrading Martha to her current abilities. Meanwhile, Martha has made her way into Café Diem's freezer in order to use its fusion reactor to recharge her battery. She attacks Larry on her way out but is seemingly subdued by several energy-based weapons wielded by Jack and Jo. Back at GD the truth behind Martha's original malfunction comes out: Larry had installed a remote control device on her in hopes of impressing Thorne. As it turns out, Martha was only playing possum in order to gain access to Global Dynamics. She frees the other drones and leads them on an attack against the EM shield generators around Eureka. Thorne calls for military air support, but Jack convinces the others that Martha is only acting like a rebellious teenager and that if they give her a little freedom she will calm down and return home. After Zoe talks to her for a bit, Martha does just that. Afterwards At some point Martha becomes a fixture at Global Dynamics, where one of her duties is to act as a sentry. Part of her job description is making sure no one lights up any cigarettes in the building ("A New World"). In the holographic "Matrix" Eureka presented to the trapped Astraeus crew in season 5, Martha and her drones became sentries for Global Dynamics Security throughout the town. Some models were equipped with anti-personnel weapons including tasers. ("Lost"). Category:Technology Category:Recurring Category:Artificial Intelligence